


Wake Up

by TheTailor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean! Lance, Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, one shot that might be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTailor/pseuds/TheTailor
Summary: Lance felt numb as his father's words were drowned out by the screaming alarms and explosions."Lance, you have to protect the lion and yourself. You have to go, save yourself. When the time is right, save the universe, but for now, you must save yourself. I love you."A large blast shook him out Lance out his stupor and before he could do or say anything the paladin was being pushed into his lion."Father!"





	

Lance watched as his world fell apart and red streaked the sky. He ripped his eyes away from the atmosphere that was the same shade as a fellow paladin reminding him of the fresh loss. The same color was caked on his armor and smeared over his face. He knew very few of his teammates had survived, but he had no idea where they were now. He didn't know if they were dead or if they continued the fruitless crusade. The betrayal of a fellow paladin, someone he trusted, someone he looked up to, was friends with, sent him reeling. The Blac- no, Zarkon was not the Black Paladin, not after what he did.

_Zarkon._

The name felt bitter and poisoned in his mouth. The Galran was like a third father to him. Lance confided in him with all kinds of things, things he didn't tell anyone but someone he saw as a trusted leader and friend. He remembered when the other had once risked his life to save the Altean. When Lance had done the same without a second thought. When Lance had laughed and joked with him. When his father invited him into their home, showed him their traditions and shared memories. Every smile, joke, sacred moment. Everything, all of it, a lie.

_Auzrial, the Yellow Paladin._

The girl was this teeth rotting sweetness. She oozed comfort and love. Auz had transferred over from another planet at the age of fifteen. She had a set of powers like no other, her voice had the power to calm down anyone. To Lance, she was basically everything good and pure in the galaxy. To Lance, just her existence was proof enough that God was real. To Lance, she could end intergalactic wars with a smile. He told her every day, "you're the reason the stars shine so bright." Auz was the first person to hear any pick-up line he had. She'd always be bashful and give him a small polite smile, which knocked him dead on the spot. She was the motherly warmth he never had. She sang him comfort and hummed encouragement.

Lance couldn't believe she could hurt a fly until he saw her bayard turn into a bow and she shot arrow after arrow perfectly hitting each bullseye. She was as skilled in the bow and arrow as she was kind. Lance thanked whatever higher being there was that Auzrial was on their side. Lance would smile thinking of the way she pushed her pink hair behind her ears. The way her lavender eyes shined. Her soothing voice that sang in another language. The scream of horror.

...

_Lance couldn't hear anything, but through all the chaos one thing was heard loud and clear. A loud shriek of pain and terror that tore through Auzrial's throat. A sound Lance didn't know she could make, echoed throughout the comms and everything fell silent._

...

_Deidre, the Red Paladin._

The shifty little kid. He was the youngest of their group at the age of fourteen. The boy came from another planet, an orphan, taken in at the age of eight. Deidre looked up to Lance, he realized. Just now, after everything that happened only now did Lance realize that he was a role model to this, this kid! Lance trained with Deidre. The boy was so skilled for someone his age. He didn't have any powers but held his own with their team. Lance often forgot just how young he was. A boy.

No one could ever figure that kid out. He was either bouncing off the walls with unending energy or was cool and collected. Often or not, Deidre's raven black hair would pop out from air vents after a successful prank. He would do flips and tricks 'till everyone's head spun. The Blue Paladin could gush about his favorite teammate forever! Talking about how they had teamed up and pranked Silenda, or maybe the time they had dyed Allura's hair bright orange. Lance couldn't get the fourteen-year-old's cackle out of his head from when he had dyed everything Lance owned a bright blue after Lance had pointed out how short he was, nor could he get the look of his lifeless body laying on the floor as Lance was pulled away.

...

_"Lance!" Deidre called out, his voice as young and small as the day Lance first met him. He was tugging at the hand that caught his arm so hard that the Altean thought he would dislocate it. His pale blue eyes shone terror instead of the mischievous glint it usually held. Lance felt as if his eyes were reaching toward him looking, searching, pleading for help. But Lance couldn't do anything as the shot rung out._

_Deidre's body hit the floor before Lance reached him._

...

_Silenda, the Green Paladin._

If anyone had bet money one who would have turned sour, they would've placed their life savings on Silenda. Silenda was one of the most bitter Alteans Lance had ever met. Maybe it was because his natural form was as a red head, or maybe it was because his personality was as Lance put it, the Dead Sea, "could kill anything and was extremely salty." The white-haired paladin was sure Silenda's face was just built with a scowl. The way his eyebrows pinched in and the cold-hearted glare his emerald eyes would send to Deidre and Lance after they did something stupid. Silenda would always give Lance grief saying he was older not to mention the prince, so he shouldn't be doing these childish stunts. Of course, Lance, being the definition of mature, would reply with sticking his tongue out and recruiting Deidre in for another prank on the Green Paladin.

Lance knew Silenda, sure the teen might act like he's too good, but Lance will never forget the infamous prank war between him and the other. Silenda had rigged every door to open and then shut just before Lance could go through. Lance retaliated by gluing everything in Silenda's room to the ceiling. While Lance was scheming of the next prank to pull, Silenda beat him to the punch. Literally. Silenda had programmed the arms of Lance's armor to smack him in the face. When Lance thought of tevh-savvy Altean, he thought of the lopsided smirk he wore and the way his eyes glinted when he talked about how well his plants were doing.

...

_"-ance! Lance!" Silenda's face came into focus. The Prince reached his hand out, where was that beautiful glint? Now, his eyes just looked crazy and kept moving between Lance and the pounding door. One of their swords discarded. The ramming of the door continued, getting louder and louder. Lance turned his head to look, but Silenda grabbed him by the jaw forcing him to look him in the eyes. His mouth was moving but Lance didn't hear anything. Silenda pulled Lance up and forced him to move. Only then did he realize what was happening and snapped out of his stupor. He whipped around and made it clear he wasn't leaving without his teammate._

_As if reading his mind Silenda said, "I'm right behind you." Lance nodded in approval._

_Suddenly, the door behind them bursted open and Galras poured in. Shots rung out, Lance was two steps away from the escape pod when he turned to check for Silenda. The Green Paladin was not right behind him, instead he was slicing down whoever got through the door. Lance called out and Silenda ran toward him, a blaster in hand. The Altean Prince stepped into the pod thinking his friend was behind him. He turned to give his comrade a smile of relief and victory, but Silenda wasn't there. Instead, the red-head Altean shot once at the opening of the door causing the pod to close to protect its passenger._

_"Sel! Sel!" Lance looked out the window of the pod. There stood Silenda wearing that lopsided smirk as Lance was whisked away to safety._

...

His eyes stung and his head was spinning, but Lance stood tall in his armor, ready at a moment's notice. He was ready for any order that his father would give him. Almost, any order.

"Lance! Take the blue lion and flee, now!" Lance shook his head in disbelief. No, how could he leave? His world was being attacked and he had to avenge his team, his friends. He had to help. He needed to help. He must help his father and his sister. How could his father even suggest leaving them behind?

"No! I can fight!" Both Alteans knew he couldn't, not with the blast he received to his arm. It was surely broken, and yes, he could be healed in a pod, but they didn't have the time.

A sudden explosion rumbled the building and Lance fell onto his knees. Alfor had caught Allura and Lance righted himself.

"No, Lance, Allura, we can't. It is already too late. It's imperative we send the lions away so that way Zarkon doesn't get a hold of them."

Alfor looked down toward his kids. He tried to drink in every single detail of his children. His eyes looked at their beautiful white hair- Lance's held a small pink tint that wasn't normally there, no doubt from the blood. He stared into Allura's blue and pink eyes that shone fear and anger. Alfor watched her speak with a natural diplomacy and a fire. She looked more like himself but was as gorgeous as her mother. He looked over to Lance's own blue eyes that looked at him in defiance. He looked at Lance all over. Blood was smeared up and down Lance and his right arm sagged idly from the blaster. It hurt him to even see his kids in pain. He tried to focus and memorize each of their features before he sent them off.

"If things go well, I'll see you both soon." He lied through his teeth as he walked over to his children. He hugged them as if it would the last time he did because it was.

Lance felt numb as his father's words were drowned out by the screaming alarms and explosions. He wanted to agree with his sister's pleas to fight, but the rational side could see where his father was coming from. Red flashing lights and blaring alarms went on around him. His mind barely registered Alfor knocking Allura out before he turned to him and gripped his shoulders. Alfor would have knocked out Lance as well, God knew he would fight tooth and nail, but he hadn't enough time.

"Lance, you have to protect the lion and yourself. You have to go, save the blue lion. When the time is right, save the universe, but for now, you must save yourself. Don't come back. I need to you run, run for your life. I love you." Alfor knew the only thing he could do to ensure the safety of his son and lion would be to send them away as far as he could. Farther than he would send the others. He would send them to Earth.

"What? No-"

A large blast shook Lance and cut off the end of his sentence, and before he could do or say anything, the paladin was being pushed into his lion.

"Father!"

The door shut and that was it. The last time he would ever see his father. The last time Lance saw anyone of his race. The blue paladin ran to look out below him. Destruction rained and devastation came, he saw blood and bodies through the rubble. He could make out the bright colors of what was Voltron. Yellow, red, green all dead. He swore he saw a pair of cold, dead emerald eyes look up at him. He felt as if he was betraying his race and family. To watch as his world fell apart as he fled. It seemed weak and cowardly to not stand and fight. He pounded on the glass and screamed his voice hoarse.

"Blue, please, turn back! We can't leave them! Blue!" He tried to force the controls to reverse or in the very least fire at the incoming fleets.

Lance punched the panel. He needed to do something. He gripped the handles and jerked the control backward to the point he was gritting his teeth and his injured arm screamed in pain. The Altean collapsed down to his knees.

He's insist pounding of the panel slowed into a pathetic knocking. "We can't leave them..."

He cried into the board. His eyes screwed shut and the screams echoed in his head. The images of fire, suffering, his people, his team members, his father were burned into his skull. He knew each and every time he were to close his eye, they would be there to haunt his every moment.

I'm sorry my paladin, Blue's voice hummed in his head as she tried to sooth him, but it only made him cry harder. A pained noise erupted from his throat as he watched as his planet become nothing more than a speck. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. His stomach heaved as he pushed himself up. He left bloody handprints everywhere trying to get to a pod. He wanted to sleep. Tears streaked his face as the cryo-pod sealed and he slept for ten thousand years. His lion had a set course that would keep them safe, Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the same fic on my Wattpad, @TheMemester, and if you go on there I've posted me reading it as well!
> 
> ...
> 
> I had to dust off my super old OC's to write the old paladins. Auzrial is from the sister planet of Bakku. Her powers are based off the sirens as it's in her voice. What happens is she sings certain melodies that control your feelings. (E.X Love songs- make you fall in love, sad songs- make you sad, etc.) She sings better in her native language and usually hums something small while in battle for morale. She's the second oldest of the group at the age of twenty-one. No, Lance doesn't have any real romantic feelings for her, nor she for him. Their relationship is more of a mother friend and small precious son. As for the pick-up lines, Auz is too nice to ask Lance to stop so she kinda just awkwardly smiles. She's like really good with a bow and arrow, but usually, aims to not kill the enemy. She's so good and pure. She's vegetarian! In my head, she was the first to die. I was thinking something along the lines of Zarkon triggering alarms and causing the Voltron squad to take action. He tells them to spilt up, Zarkon with Auz, Deidre with Lance, and Silenda off to go somewhere. While everyone is fighting and shit goes down, Zarkon attacks and kills Auzrial. All they know of her death is the earthshattering scream they hear through their comms.
> 
> Deidre is actually a very complicated character of mine that I felt like I didn't do much justice for in his description. In this version of Deidre, I'm having him be some alien furry, kinda like the Galra but not quite. While the Alteans were at his home planet making the red lion, he was eight. His parents were killed around the same time and stumbled upon Lance, who was eleven, took him to the only safety he knew, his father. There they grew up together as besties and Lance and him get to become the Red and Blue Paladins. His bayard are/is(???) actually eskrima sticks. Though, he prefers the tech Silenda gave him as a gift one year. For his death, I was thinking maybe while trying to flee Deidre gets caught by a soldier of a sort. Lance is too far away, and it's that really tense moment where Deidre has so much fear of death and he's pledging for help. Of course, Lance doesn't get there in time and he dies. Which sucks.
> 
> Silenda is kinda like Keith in a way, but like not. Silenda believes in the information he can see. He's much less emotion and more logical. Despite this, he can still be carefree at times, hence the prank war with Lance. He shows his affection is a different way. He hides it behind snarky comments and gifts like the explosive batarang-like throwables he gave to Deidre (which he regrets, a lot). You ever watch Haikyuu? Yeah, he's like Tsukishima. Silenda is so edgy with his dual swords. You don't get to ever see his death, but basically after Lance was thrown onto the pod, Silenda tried his best to take down as many Galras as he could before he was gunned down brutally. Btw, the part Lance didn't hear Silenda was basically Silenda explaining how he programmed the pod to go straight to the castle (bc I'm guessing they're at a different, but also still important part of the planet, and since the castle is still intact, the castle was not attacked) which was the safest at the moment in their situation.
> 
> In this, Lance's mother died while Lance was young, because I don't know man. I just felt like it.
> 
> Uhh, also I wanted to add more like how Lance dead ass fell for the "throw you into the ship and force u to fell" trick twice and just overall melding the descriptions of the other paladins into the story more. Ugh, not my best work ://

**Author's Note:**

> I had to dust off my super old OC's to write the old paladins. Auzrial is from the sister planet of Bakku. Her powers are based off the sirens as it's in her voice. What happens is she sings certain melodies that control your feelings. (E.X Love songs- make you fall in love, sad songs- make you sad, etc.) She sings better in her native language and usually hums something small while in battle for morale. She's the second oldest of the group at the age of twenty-one. No, Lance doesn't have any real romantic feelings for her, nor she for him. Their relationship is more of a mother friend and small precious son. As for the pick-up lines, Auz is too nice to ask Lance to stop so she kinda just awkwardly smiles. She's like really good with a bow and arrow, but usually, aims to not kill the enemy. She's so good and pure. She's vegetarian! In my head, she was the first to die. I was thinking something along the lines of Zarkon triggering alarms and causing the Voltron squad to take action. He tells them to spilt up, Zarkon with Auz, Deidre with Lance, and Silenda off to go somewhere. While everyone is fighting and shit goes down, Zarkon attacks and kills Auzrial. All they know of her death is the earthshattering scream they hear through their comms.
> 
> Deidre is actually a very complicated character of mine that I felt like I didn't do much justice for in his description. In this version of Deidre, I'm having him be some alien furry, kinda like the Galra but not quite. While the Alteans were at his home planet making the red lion, he was eight. His parents were killed around the same time and stumbled upon Lance, who was eleven, took him to the only safety he knew, his father. There they grew up together as besties and Lance and him get to become the Red and Blue Paladins. His bayard are/is(???) actually eskrima sticks. Though, he prefers the tech Silenda gave him as a gift one year. For his death, I was thinking maybe while trying to flee Deidre gets caught by a soldier of a sort. Lance is too far away, and it's that really tense moment where Deidre has so much fear of death and he's pledging for help. Of course, Lance doesn't get there in time and he dies. Which sucks.
> 
> Silenda is kinda like Keith in a way, but like not. Silenda believes in the information he can see. He's much less emotion and more logical. Despite this, he can still be carefree at times, hence the prank war with Lance. He shows his affection is a different way. He hides it behind snarky comments and gifts like the explosive batarang-like throwables he gave to Deidre (which he regrets, a lot). You ever watch Haikyuu? Yeah, he's like Tsukishima. Silenda is so edgy with his dual swords. You don't get to ever see his death, but basically after Lance was thrown onto the pod, Silenda tried his best to take down as many Galras as he could before he was gunned down brutally. Btw, the part Lance didn't hear Silenda was basically Silenda explaining how he programmed the pod to go straight to the castle (bc I'm guessing they're at a different, but also still important part of the planet, and since the castle is still intact, the castle was not attacked) which was the safest at the moment in their situation.
> 
> In this, Lance's mother died while Lance was young, because I don't know man. I just felt like it.
> 
> Uhh, also I wanted to add more like how Lance dead ass fell for the "throw you into the ship and force u to fell" trick twice and just overall melding the descriptions of the other paladins into the story more. Ugh, not my best work ://


End file.
